Yuuyoi family Drabbles
by AngelWriter23
Summary: Just where I'll post my Yuuyoi drabbles that invole family feel free to send me ideas. Chapter1- Where do babies come from?
1. Where Do Babies Come From?

**Prompt from OTP prompts on tumblr**

 **Imagine your OTP has adopted a young toddler who wants to know where babies come from. Imagine A is trying to keep the explanation as reasonably PG as possible for a child, while B says something completely ridiculous like "they come from Amazon if you and someone you love sell part of your soul. And maybe Jesus if you ask him really, really hard. But mostly Amazon."**

"Daddy." Yoichi looked across the table at his five-year-old daughter,Kaede.

"Yes, what is it ?"He replied, taking a sip from his glass of water.

"Where do babies come from?" Yoichi almost choked on his water. He looked pleadingly over at Yuu, who was trying (and failing) to hold back his laughter. Yuu nodded at him.

"Don't worry Chi I got this" Yoichi let out a sigh of relief. At times like this Yoichi was grateful for Yuu's open-mindedness and unfazed nature when it came to strange requests. Mostly he was just grateful for Yuu in general.

Yuu turned to their curious child, still awaiting an answer. Yuu tried to steady his voice, still shaking with laughter. Suddenly, Yoichi wondered if letting Yuu drop this life-changing knowledge on their child was really okay. He looked over at her, she was darting her bright emerald eyes between her parents; they were full of curiosity and unknowing. Yoichi was snapped out his admiring thoughts when Yuu began to speak " They come from the Amazon but only if you and your lover give away part of your souls" Yuu paused " Also Jesus if you ask him really nicely but that takes like five-hundred pleases ,so people mostly do the Amazon thing" He turned to Yoichi and smirked "But since your Daddy is so cute Jesus only made us say ten pleases and gave us the most amazing baby of them all" Yuu leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead while she giggled lightly.

There was no doubt Kaede was amazing. It was rare that an adopted child would end up looking just their adopted parents but somehow she had Yuu's bright green eyes and Yoichi's cinnamon hair, curling gently whilst darkening at the ends. Not only was their daughter similar to them in appearance but she also acted like them. She was often caught doing stupid things (that to be honest only Yuu would do) due to having Yuu's adventurous spirit ,after being patched she would apologize profusely while explaining her (always flawed) reasoning due to having Yoichi's manners and general need to please.

Yoichi pondered maybe Yuu was being metaphorical, Jesus was probably the adoption agency, five-hundred pleases was most likely whether or not they thought you were fit to be a parent and relation to Yoichi's 'cuteness' was really the fact because of Yoichi's gentle looks most people assumed he'd make a good parent. Yoichi laughed though it was quite a smart way of putting he was sure there were better ways to explain it.

Once the disaster was averted, the family went back to discussing more casual subjects. After dinner, Yoichi went to wash the dishes while Yuu prepared Kaede for bed.

As her parents tucked her into bed Kaede sleepily muttered. "Jesus should be sorry..." Yoichi felt his body go rigged with dread.

"Why?" Yoichi rasped trying his hardest to stop his shaking voice. Maybe their child adopting their personalities wasn't such an 'amazing' thing. Yoichi gently touched his wrist. Especially if she had taken some of then negative parts of Yoichi's personality. Oh God was this some kind of sick, cruel, twisted punishment for his past mistakes. What if she ends up hating herself, what if she already does, what if she cuts when she grows up, what if-

"Cos' " His daughter's sleepy voice cut through Yoichi's frantic thoughts "Only Papa can call Daddy cute" He felt a wave of relief wash over him. His daughter wasn't apologizing for her existence, she was just being a child. The most beautiful,sweet, amazing child Yoichi has ,or will, ever lay his eyes on.

"DAMN STRAIGHT" Yuu exclaimed holding his hand up so his daughter could sleepily high five him before snuggling back against her pillow and beginning to lightly snore. The two men quietly left their daughter's room.

" You really saved us back at the dinner table" Yoichi leaned onto Yuu's shoulder, exasperated from the ridiculousness of the evening. "I liked those weird metaphors you used"

"What metaphors?"Yuu chuckled at his sleepy lover" I just read too many Wonder Woman comics" Yoichi sighed sometimes he was less grateful for Yuu.


	2. The Dress

"Daddy?" Yoichi lifted his head from his work at the sound of his teenage daughter's voice"I'm ready."

"Hold on. I want to see you before you leave" He eased himself off his chair and walked to the front door, where Kaede was waiting patiently. She looked stunning. Kaede wore a turquoise dress that reached to the floor, hiding her feet. The dress looked familiar to him.

"How do I look ?" Kaede twirled, making the dress sway softly around her legs. The dress seemed to be screaming at him to remember where he'd seen it from. From the twirl to the way Kaede stood screamed 'You know me! C'mon remember'. The realization felt almost suffocating.

Yuu.

"Like your Papa did" Yoichi mentally slapped himself. Yuu had become a rather sensitive subject. Kaede looked sad for a painful moment before a look of confusion spread across her face.

"Papa wore a dress to prom?" She questioned

"Yeah." Yoichi thought back to his prom night. To be honest the whole cross-dressing thing had been Shinoa's idea.

"Why?" Kaede asked, giggling slightly, probably laughing at the thought of her Papa's younger self in a dress.

"Back then boys weren't allowed to take boys to prom. Girls weren't allowed to take girls either" Yoichi paused. He looked over at Kaede who seemed completely befuddled at something that , back then, was a given." So for one night Papa dressed up as a girl. Aunty Shinoa dressed as a boy too" Yoichi remembered his prom night. He remembered how Yuu had twirled for him when he came to pick up Yoichi. He remembered telling Yuu how pretty he looked. He remembered laughing as Yuu threw his heels away because ' These shoes are so fucking dumb. Why would anyone torture themselves like this?'

"Oh. Times were rough back then, huh?" Kaede thought for a moment "But that does make sense" Yoichi chuckled.

"No, it doesn't" Kaede giggled loudly while placing her hand on Yoichi's shoulder.

"You're right about that, but then again you and your friends did weirder stuff when you were my age" She placed her index finger to her lips, thinking. "Oh! Remember that story where you and Aunt Mistuba got banned from that milkshake place"

" I can't believe they still remember us!" They both clung to each other while laughing. To an outsider, it would have looked like a normal father-daughter hug but this wasn't a hug. It was more like a desperate cling. To check the other was still okay.

That they were still there.

"Anyway..." Kaede did an exaggerated roll of her eyes."What makes sense, unlike you and your friends ideas" She shot Yoichi a mischievous smirk"Was where I found the dress. I found it in the attic with-" She sucked in her breath slightly. Did she dare say she'd broken the biggest, yet unspoken, rule of the household? She let her breath go. Might as well be honest " Papa's precious things" She waited for response. Anything would do as long as he _responded._

Yoichi didn't respond.

" I'm sorry Daddy. It's just that all the dresses in the shops were so short and you know how much I hate short clothes. So I went to Aunt Tomoe and she said I should look in the attic. I-I tried to tell you but you were having one of your days and you wouldn't answer" Kaede frantically apologized, falling over her words. Yoichi just smiled at her but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Nowadays they never did. Kaede bit her lip while holding her breath. She ruined another one of their moments. Maybe it could be salvaged. " I'd love to see some pictures from your prom night" It was a tentative offer. Yoichi could say no, go back to his work and Kaede would sit on the stairs and wait for her friends to whisk her away. But he didn't.

"Sure, but I might not be able to find some" Some of his smile had leaked into Yoichi's eyes.

Yoichi managed to find one photo. It was fuzzy and dimly lit, yet it clearly depicted Yuu with his head thrown back in laughter. He was the centre of the photo almost as if in that one moment the whole world revolved around him. They both sat quietly, remembering different memories but the same person. It was silent yet comfortable. Something that had become rare amongst them.

Their silence was interrupted by honking from outside. Kaede got up, almost reluctantly. "Bye Daddy. That's probably my friends" She gave a slight wave before walking towards the door.

A thought occurred to Yoichi " Is your date with them?"

"No" Kaede poked her head around the corner" We're picking them up from the supermarket"

"The supermarket?" Yoichi felt confused. Why on Earth would they be waiting at the supermarket?

Kaede smiled at him ,revealing her purple braces" I'm going with a pineapple" Yoichi chuckled dryly as the door shutting became the only sound in the entire house.

The moment sounds of a car driving away echoed from outside, his chuckles turned into choked sobs.

It was so _hard._

It was so hard to love her when she looked at him with Yuu's green eyes.

When she clicked her tongue in the way Yuu would always do.

When she laughed with Yuu's voice.

When she explored with Yuu's adventurous spirit.

But Yoichi had a promise to keep. His lover's last words before leaving his life forever.

'No matter how hard it gets please don't give up her. She can't lose both her parents'

So Yoichi tried his hardest,but every once in a while he'd consider giving up. These were his moments. Times when he'd become a ghost floating around the house, not speaking or acknowledging anyone.

But Kaede deserved better, not a ghost of a parent. She already had one of those.

So Yoichi picked up his phone and dialled a number, he should have dialled years ago.

"Hello, Nagoya Mental Health Ward. How can I help you?"

"I'd like help with depression"


End file.
